Alien Juice:A Gubble Fan Fiction
by Gubbleislyfe3
Summary: Gubble helps a person.
1. Chapter 1

I was only 23 years old,i loved Gubble so much,i had all the merchandise.I prayed to gubble every night,thanking him for the life I've been given.My uncle walks into my room and calls me an edgelord,i knew he was just jealous with my devotion to gubble.I call him a normie,he slaps me and tells me to go to sleep.I'm crying now,i lay in my bed,it's really cold,i feel a warmth moving towards me,i feel something touch me,it's Gubble!I'm happy now.He whispers in my ear "vroom vroom",he grabs me with his powerful alien hands and puts me on my hands and knees. "I'm ready" i say as i spread my ass cheeks for Gubble.He penetrates my butthole,it hurts,but I'm doing it for Gubble,i can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water,i push against his force,i want to please Gubble,he screams "VROOM VROOM" as he fills my butt with alien juice.My uncle enters my room and says "what the fuck",Gubble looks him straight in the eyes and says "Man,Nigga!" and leaves through my window.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the last day of school and I'm in my last class.I'm talking to my super cool teacher,i thank him for a Gubble-tastic year,he turns around and says to me "It was Leg-tastic to be with you"."No...It can't be..." i say to myself,i turn towards him,it was just as i suspected,he was Professor Legman the WHOOOOOLE time.I lunge at him,trying to launch alien juice into his rectum but it was no use,as i uncover his anus he rises back up and puts a meme restriction spell on me,just as i thought my last memes were being stripped from my soul Gubble CRASHES through the ceiling."Yes..." i said,without a moments hesitation he grabbed Legman by the dick an ripped it off,Legman tried escaping but Gubble pulled out his Gubble-zooka and shot him down with alien juice,burning him to ashes.Gubble restores my memes and gives me a like and subscribe.I go home with a sore anus from his massive spaceship sized shaft.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I never knew my real parents,i was told by my caretakers that before i was born my father passed away after a lengthy battle against lung cancer.My mother had an extremely difficult delivery and she died only 1 day after my birth,even though i never knew my parents i missed them with all my heart.I grew up in the supervision of a foster home with many children of my age,sometimes they would pick on me,the caretakers didn't offer much support as they didn't understand.The only comfort I found in my empty life was Gubble,his games brought joy to my day and his merchandise brought material value into my life.On the day of my 25th birthday i woke up,slipped on my Gubble shirt and I walked down stairs, the other children gathered up to mock me as usual for not having friends outside of the orphanage."You don't have any friends!" said one of my bullies "Except for Gubble of course!",the other children laughed "Even an idiot like you should know that Gubble is shit".I didn't eat cake,play games or laugh with my pals.I simply went to my room and wrote in my diary "I've been surrounded by people all day but I've never felt more lonely" i put the pen down and closed the book. I took a deep breath and was surprised too feel my lungs get filled with the scent of alien juice,i hear a soft,fatherly voice tell me "You were never alone" i turned around and i spotted a looming purple figure "Gubble...?" i said "Is that you?", "It is i,i am here for your birthday",a smile crossed my face "really...?thank you Gubble,This is the happiest day of my life!" I told him."Come with me,your present is downstairs" he said,i grabbed Gubble's hand and ran downstairs.All the children looked at Gubble and me, "What could the present be?" i wondered,Gubble winked at me before crouching down and putting out his arms beside him like an airplane,he began a cold sprint towards the group of children allowing his arms to clothesline every single one of them,i could hear the snapping of necks and the satisfying wheezes of the air being knocked out of the lungs of the children. No words were exchanged,my body writhing with desire seemed to read his mind,he looked me in the eye and within an instant i knew what i had to do.I give into my basic primal urges and lunge at Gubble's fully erect dick,grunting and leaning down i exposed my pale cheeks and let him fill me,inch by inch i was claimed,i bit my lips and began to cry,his pain,pleasure and love consumed my soul,soon Gubble filled my bowels with another fresh flood of musky fluid,he slipped me off his penis and carried me to bed,i was exhausted but satisfied.Gubble tucked me in,kissed my forehead and headed for the window and then hopped out into the crisp night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was 32 years old,it was the first day of high school and i was very nervous.I found my locker after orientation but it was surrounded by normies,i began to walk to the nearest restroom but i noticed that i was being followed by the normies."Well it seems as though you're a little lost" said normie #1 as he walks towards me,I feel very intimated."Gubble..." i say "please...help me...",the normies laugh at me,"Gubble? Are you retarded kid?" says normie #2,suddenly the scent of alien juice fills the room,the normies are unaware of the Gubbleocalypse about to commence."Gubble is shit,kid,i would fucking destroy Gubble" says normie #2,as normie #3 laughs and calls me an edgelord,a strong "vroom vroom" thunders throughout the entire restroom.The door bursts open and...It's Gubble! Gubble removes all of his clothing,exposing his erect penis,Gubble's theme - COMEDY is playing at max volume,the force of the music is so strong that it shreds the skin of all the normies' faces straight off,Gubble grabs all 3 of them and mashes them into 1 big ball,he tosses the ball through the window as the screaming of students can be heard outside.Gubble turns to me and i just can't resist anymore,i can't let him down,i collapse onto my hands and knees,offering myself to Gubble.His erect cock tears my mouth open as he let's out a mighty VROOM VROOM and fills me to the brim with his alien juice.My eyes are filled with tears,tears of joy,tears of serenity as i pass out into the bathroom floor.I awaken in the intensive care unit,covered in copious amount of alien juice.I went on to graduate high school and i received a scholarship for a prestigious university,Thank You Gubble.


End file.
